Un Ami
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: Post-AA5. Le deuil est difficile pour Apollo après les événements du mois de Décembre, mais ses amis à l'agence lui ont réservé une surprise en organisant une petite fête. L'Image de Couverture par moi. Une version anglophone de cette histoire est aussi sur le site. Pas de couple à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

_Depuis des années que je n'ai pas été dans le monde des « fan fictions », mais après avoir dessiné une petite bande dessinée sur mon compte Tumblr, j'ai décidé d'écrire l'histoire plus en détails. À noter que je ne possède que les versions anglophones de la série, vivant au Canada, alors il se peut que les noms ne concordent pas avec les noms en français._

_Je vais quand même me fier à la version nord-américaine pour la localisation de nos héros, c'est-à-dire dans la ville de Los Angeles, Californie, USA, même si, pour moi, le jeu se passe dans un tout autre univers (comme à Tokyo!)…_

_Et pas de romance dans l'histoire._

_**Avertissement :**__ La série « Ace Attorney » et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la compagnie Capcom._

**Chapitre 1: Nostalgie**

Il y avait un air de fraîcheur tout autour de la grande ville. C'était une belle nuit de Janvier, et la lune brumeuse se fit apparaître comme un spectre à travers le brouillard du ciel. La mince neige scintillait sous les douces lumières de l'être familier qui flottait dans toute sa splendeur, donnant vie à la noirceur de la délicate Terre. Un jeune homme, tranquille mais légèrement ennuyé, observait l'astre majestueux d'un œil quelque peu émerveillé et un peu nostalgique à la fois, tout en imaginant l'existence inconnue de l'au-delà, à travers ces nuages, cette atmosphère qui emprisonnait la vie mais qui donnait ironiquement la vie à son tour.

Épuisé de la journée après avoir usé ses efforts à nettoyer la salle de bain de l'office où il était employé par le célèbre avocat Phoenix Wright, Apollo poussa un long soupir de son balcon, faisant ressortir une longue pouffée de vapeur chaleureuse de ses lèvres. Malgré de la solitude dont il profita en ce moment précieux, seul dans son petit mais charmant appartement, il songea soudainement à la vie, à la mort, à ses amis, à ses clients du passé, à toutes les vies qu'il avait réussi à sauver avec un métier qui, étrangement, ne requérait aucune force physique ni héroïque, comme lorsqu'on songerait aux policiers ou aux pompiers, mais bien sa capacité à bien penser et défendre les intérêts des innocents. Malgré un maigre salaire à faire ce métier, ce détail ne lui dérangeait pas.

À bien y penser, comme le disait son meilleur ami, il portait très bonnement le nom de Justice.

Cependant, la justice avait ses limites, et elle ne suffira pas à sauver un monde entier sur cette Terre si frêle et si petite, mais ce fut un bon début. En y songeant, il prit une grande inspiration abattue.

Bientôt, oubliant ainsi sa pensée quelque peu négative, il retourna aisément dans sa demeure. Il se fit tard, mais au moins, il fut conscient de son congé bien mérité du lendemain qui s'en venait. Comme un lourd poids, il s'enfonça paresseusement dans son vieux divan, s'empara de son téléphone, et se mit à naviguer à travers ses applications à la recherche d'un bon film ou d'une bonne série à suivre. Alors qu'il commença à se sentir un peu repoussé par les choix médiocres qu'offrit le grand Internet, une présence bien poilue en profita pour se frotter contre lui tout en émettant un petit ronronnement. Le jeune homme fit surgir un rire menteur, certes, mais affectueux.

« Hey, Kitty! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui! T'as faim? », marmonna tranquillement le garçon tout en caressant son petit félin adoptif.

Alors qu'il se prépara à se relever avec peine et misère après un court confort sur son divan, sa jambe lui picota soudainement. Un peu surpris, il remarqua le téléphone qu'il y avait déposé récemment. Ce fut alors qu'une autre vibration se fit ressentir, et cette fois-ci, effrayé par le gros bruit de la petite machine, le petit chat fuit vers un coin plus tranquille. Curieusement, Apollo s'accrocha à son appareil et vérifia le nouveau message qu'il vint de recevoir. « Tiens, Vérité. », mentionna-t-il avec un peu de stupéfaction en remarquant l'émetteur du nouveau message. « Je la croyais au lit à cette heure… ». Il s'arrêta un peu et se mit à réfléchir consciemment. « Ah, mais de quoi je parle? Elle a 16 ans, je ne peux pas croire que son père lui impose un couvre-feu aussi sévère, surtout avec l'attitude qu'il a… Je me demande pourquoi elle m'écrit si tard… ».

_Polly! Comment ca va? Tu dort peut etre a cet heure la, mais Athena organise une tite soirée a l ofice samedi prochain! Si tout vas bien, il y aura moi, Papa, elle, toi, Junie et grand sœuret Pearl! Meme si noel est passé, on fais un échange de cado, et si tu vient, on a pigé Athena pour twa, donc tu devra lui acheté un beau tit cado! Comme ona déja fait la pige, té obligé de venir! Texxte moi, ou appel moi si tu viens!_

Le texte qu'il eut reçu de sa partenaire lui donna un petit frisson de terreur, et pour cause. D'un premier regard, nul besoin de mentionner les fautes. Deuxièmement, Juniper. Il avait des doutes des sentiments que cette jeune fille ressentait en général, et le fait que son mystérieux bracelet réagissait souvent en sa présence dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole lui était louche. Troisièmement, les contradictions; peu importe sa décision, il n'avait décidément pas le choix de venir. Et dernièrement, le cadeau pour Athena. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille garçonne de 18 ans aimerait bien avoir? Que pouvait-il offrir comme petit cadeau?

Et puis, pourquoi eut-il besoin d'y réfléchir autant? Ce n'était pas comme si sa présence physique y sera pour sûr, mais en même temps, depuis plus d'un mois il songea au cas de la jeune fille.

Mais bien sûr, le mois dernier n'avait pas été d'un beau rose-bonbon. D'un coup, il se retrouva rêveur, presque flottant dans un monde imaginaire, irréel pour le moment présent, évidemment, mais une histoire qui s'était bien passée. C'était l'un des plus grands événements qui put exister de toute sa jeune existence : le lancement tant attendu de la navette pour la mission HAT-2 qui allait faire mettre en orbite dans l'espace spatial deux grandioses astronautes. Même si, de nos jours, les lancements de fusée vers l'espace n'étaient pas vus comme des nouvelles si épiques comme dans le bon vieux temps du 20e siècle qu'Apollo n'avait jamais connu, ce fut, pour lui, l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

En effet, non seulement l'un de ses idoles s'envolerait vers l'inconnu, mais son meilleur ami irait l'accompagner dans l'espace.

Clay Terran.

Ah, comme le sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait été choisi comme deuxième astronaute avec le grand Solomon Starbuck lui faisait envie, et au tendre âge de 22 ans (à l'époque)! Accompli et plein d'énergie, Clay allait réaliser son rêve, tout comme Apollo l'avait fait l'an dernier, même si le début du jeune avocat n'avait pas été très… drôle… Leur vie avançait pratiquement comme ils l'avaient rêvée ensemble : Apollo Justice devint un avocat de la défense très prospère qui avait fini par rejoindre l'agence de son idole Phoenix Wright et Clay Terran devint un astronaute qui s'en allait accomplir ce que presque tous les mortels n'avaient jamais réalisé auparavant en rejoignant son idole Solomon Starbuck dans l'espace.

Du moins, c'était ce qui devait se passer.

Malgré leur réussite, le destin ne lui avait jamais été aussi injuste.

Aujourd'hui, Clay n'est plus. Son existence, son but, son rêve, tous envolés d'un seul coup dur, tout cela pour éviter à un certain homme à persévérer à cacher son identité qu'il n'avait pas pu, au final, cacher. Une mort en vain, inutile.

Et soudain, les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent presque dans un bruit sec, ses mains tremblantes de frustration et de colère. Mais pourquoi donc tout cela était-il arrivé? Pourquoi, en permanence, y avait-il autant de personnages maudits qui rôdaient librement dans le monde civilisé? Pourquoi ces individus prenaient presque plaisir à enlever des vies en ne pensant qu'à leur propre personne? Ces méchants, pire que des animaux, ne… ne méritaient même pas de vivre!

D'un coup subit, une boule de poils lui délivra de son rêve devenu cauchemardesque. Son petit chat Kitty bondit gracieusement sur ses genoux pour demander affection. Un peu avec regret mais avec le sourire, il poussa un autre soupir et flatta gentiment la tête de son compagnon félin. On dirait presque que la petite créature lui demanda pardon pour avoir mis l'animal au même niveau que ces criminels. Non, bien au contraire, ces méchants humains étaient tout simplement… humains. Quand l'animal tue pour des raisons de survie, l'humain tue… pour des raisons qui feraient rage dans le règne animal.

Entre Athena Cykes, sa collègue, mais aussi sa bonne amie. Bien qu'il ne la connût que depuis moins d'un an, c'était une personne de confiance, bien amicale et sociale. Depuis son arrivée à l'office, il avait enfin repris un peu de plus de confiance. Il se sentait presque comme un mentor pour la nouvelle, et elle-même le voyait comme son senior enjoué dans son travail. Jamais dans l'office un membre ne lui avait autant donné de respect malgré son implication non seulement à laver le nom de Phoenix Wright des forgeurs dans le monde juridique, mais aussi dans le système des juristes qui n'avait toujours pas été officiellement implanté, mais dont le succès était imminent. De ce vieux casier judiciaire, il avait même fait la une dans les nouvelles.

Malgré tout, il avait osé accuser sa collègue de meurtre de son meilleur ami Clay.

Apollo se maudit. Depuis qu'il était conscient de son talent génétique pour détecter les mensonges et les tics nerveux, avec une aide additionnelle de son bracelet qui avait apparemment été donné par sa mère disparue, il pensait que son pouvoir allait toujours l'aider à sa quête éternelle pour démasquer les criminels.

Malheureusement, comme dans toutes les histoires et légendes, tout pouvoir retombera toujours contre ses détenteurs et il ne faisait pas exception. Son bracelet et ainsi que ses yeux avaient beau lui indiquer tout pour accuser sa chère amie, mais dans son plus profond, il refusa d'y croire. Le doute et la confusion avait pris le dessus, et sa coéquipière Athena était devenue la suspecte principale du meurtre de son ami et même de la mère de l'accusée dans un casier du passé.

Apollo passa ses doigts avec exhaustion et un peu de soulagement à travers ses cheveux tombants qui avaient perdu, depuis quelques temps, leur tenure droite et propre qui lui donnait un air de démon (enfin, d'après une amie de Vérité, Jinxie). Monsieur Wright, grâce à son intelligence, sa passion, sa confiance et son talent d'avocat (et ainsi que ses bluffs), avait enfin réussi à innocenter sa collègue pour de bon, et le vrai meurtrier était enfin derrière les barreaux. Tout était bien qui finissait bien!

Enfin, presque bien, mais Clay ne reviendra pas, et la nostalgie reprit le dessus.

Mais à quoi bon… La confusion qui lui avait fait perdre les pédales avait fait du mal à son amie Athena, même si elle lui avait pardonné immédiatement et complètement, alors, pour cette petite fête, il se sentit dans l'obligation d'offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'on imaginerait. Donc, il suffit de revenir à la question originale et de se poser ceci: que peut-on donc offrir à une jeune femme de 18 ans plein d'entrain pour se faire pardonner davantage? Le temps passa et il se sentit si désespéré à trouver la réponse à cette question qu'il s'en alla demander à son chat une réplique. Soudain, il se moqua de sa propre personne; depuis quand demandons-nous à un chat une telle question?

« Ok, Apollo, elle a 18 ans, enfin, bientôt 19. Elle est arrivée d'Europe l'an passé au printemps dernier. Elle aime la couleur jaune et elle vit toute seule dans son appartement vide. Son salaire est maigre comme le mien et elle n'a probablement pas grand-chose chez elle. ».

Sa situation n'était pas si différente de la sienne, mais il avait réussi à survivre grâce à ses bourses, ses pensions d'orphelin et Clay qui avait l'habitude de lui donner un coup de main financier grâce à l'allocation qu'il avait de son père. De plus, contrairement aux jeunes typiques de sa génération, il n'était pas un grand dépensier et avait réussi à garder une partie de son salaire un peu plus élevé de ses services à l'agence de Kristoph Gavin.

Sa collègue vivait seule dans son appartement et cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle y était. Et pourquoi pas un kit de cuisine, de vaisselles, d'ustensiles, de chamb… Merde, peut-être pas finalement. Combien d'histoires avait-il entendu sur ces femmes qui recevaient de telles surprises de leurs petits amis… pour finir avec une dure claque sur la joue (et résultant ainsi du retour des produits achetés en magasin!)? Il se demanda pourquoi ces femmes réagissaient-elles ainsi. Pourtant, lui-même aurait grand besoin de tels cadeaux…

Ne trouvant toujours aucune idée, il s'empara à nouveau de son téléphone et rechercha hâtivement dans son navigateur des idées de cadeaux. Des forums pour jeunes filles semblaient être des sites idéaux pour la solution à son problème, mais malheureusement, les réponses qu'il y trouva semblaient un peu trop… dispendieuses à son goût. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes désiraient tant un kit de maquillage à 100$, des parfums à 200$, des sacoches à 500$ et des lingeries au même prix? Ce n'était malheureusement pas le style d'Athena (heureusement!). Du coup, il se demanda si ces stéréotypes sur les jeunes femmes de sa génération étaient bel et bien véritables…

Soudain, il se redressa avec la chair de poule sur tout son corps. Mais bien sûr! Qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'un bon certificat cadeau? Il n'aura qu'à partir quelques minutes dans un magasin, s'acheter un bon d'achat et le mettre dans une belle petite enveloppe signée, et le tour était joué! Le magasinage était, pour beaucoup d'hommes, une souffrance atroce, et cette réponse si facile lui offrait la meilleure solution qui soit.

Cette nuit-là, il put enfin dormir tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je n'ai aucune idée de l'équivalent de « I'M FINE! », du nom du pouvoir d'Apollo, « Perceive », et de l'expression « Chords of Steel » en français, alors je dois improviser de ce côté…_

_Je dois aussi rajouter que je ne considère pas automatiquement deux personnes de sexe opposé (ou même) seuls ensemble comme un moment romantique. Il en va de même lorsqu'il y a des accolades. Je le mentionne car il y aura des moments comme ça plus tard._

_**Avertissement :**__ La série « Ace Attorney » et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la compagnie Capcom._

**Chapitre 2: La soirée**

« Polly! T'es finalement venu! ».

« Huh… Vérité, je te l'ai dit toute la semaine que j'allais venir… ».

Enjouée, la jeune magicienne sauta les bras ouverts et serra avec ses deux membres le cou de son plus vieux collègue en rouge pris par surprise, la plus petite ignorant sa réplique. Elle retomba sur ses deux pieds pour ensuite lui offrir l'un de ces chapeaux d'anniversaire pour les petits enfants. Sur le visage d'Apollo apparût une expression de confusion et de silence, abasourdit par le chapeau que venait de poser Vérité. « Wow, le chapeau te fait tellement bien! », s'écria la jeune fille.

Apollo protesta un peu. « Quoi? Mais pourquoi un chapeau de fête? Est-ce l'anniversaire de quelqu'un? Et puis, l'élastique est un peu serré! ».

« Ah Polly, mais c'est pour l'ambiance! Il faut souffrir pour s'amuser! ».

« Je crois plutôt que c'est _'qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle'_. ».

Étrangement, il réalisa qu'il fut le dernier arrivé à la petite fête. Normalement, durant les jours d'ouverture de l'agence, il serait le premier arrivé, étant celui que l'on dirait de _trop_ ponctuel des trois avocats. Chaque invité y était déjà, vêtu de leur habit habituel avec, bien entendu, leur propre petit chapeau de fête.

La soirée avança bonnement, étonnement; Monsieur Wright avait emmené sa console avec son jeu de danse et son nouveau jeu de party. Évidemment, Athena dut s'avouer vainqueur aux jeux avant même que quiconque avait osé la défier, de peur de faire révéler le côté sadique de mauvaise perdante. Juniper, un peu ébranlée après quelques coups de boissons, se frotta affectueusement mais dangereusement contre son héro en rouge Apollo, quoi qu'avec un certain malaise de la part du jeune homme. Pearl discuta de tout et de rien avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur, Vérité, et M. Wright s'était soudainement endormi après quelques verres de jus de raisins… Parfois, Apollo se demandait si le fait que son patron se 'saoulait' au jeu de raisin n'était qu'un acte de sa part ou si son jus était vraiment du vin comme courait la rumeur.

Après le bon souper que Monsieur Wright avait généreusement commandé (d'un bon restaurant Chinois pour une fois!), Athena annonça enfin la venue pour l'échange de cadeau. En fait, excepté pour Vérité, personne n'avait idée de qui ils recevraient leur cadeau, et la curiosité monta d'un cran dans l'office. Chacun était excité de la surprise dont ils allaient tous être témoins bientôt.

L'échange commença alors avec Vérité qui se jeta avec enthousiasme sur sa petite boîte et qui l'offrit à son père M. Wright, avec le plus grand des sourires. L'ambiance s'assombrit un peu alors qu'Apollo ressentit une étrange mais familière pression sur son bracelet. Quelque part, mais où donc, un tic nerveux se fit apparaître à travers la jeune adolescente alors que le cadeau arriva entre les mains du père. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit par choc : depuis la découverte pour son talent de perceptibilité, jamais rien de bien ne s'était passé après avoir utilisé son pouvoir (mis à part l'amener davantage vers une vérité pas toujours rose en court). Pourquoi devait-il ressentir une pression durant ce moment supposé être enchanteur?

Du coin de l'œil, il put aussi voir sa collègue Athena avec un regard curieux et perplexe envers Vérité, réalisant qu'elle devait probablement avoir ressenti quelque chose à son tour et qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui clochait avec la fille.

Cependant, la tension s'évapora aussitôt dès que M. Wright déchira le papier d'emballage. Sous cette tonne de papier décoratif un peu mal placé se révéla un livre de compositions de Mozart. En ruant avec hâte son œil à travers toutes les pages de ce livre, le père se mit à ricaner amicalement mais un peu fort, pratiquement rivalisant avec la forte voix qui faisait d'Apollo l'unique voix dans l'office. M. Wright s'exclama gentiment : « Très drôle, Vérité chérie! Tu sais bien que je ne joue plus du piano! ».

« Mais Papa, on ne peut pas juste garder le piano dans l'office comme décor! Il va devoir servir à quelque chose, tu crois pas? ».

Athena s'introduisit dans la conversation avec autant d'exaltation que Vérité. « Elle a raison, vous savez, boss! Et en plus, je ne vous ai jamais entendu jouer! Il serait temps que vous mettez votre talent à l'œuvre devant nous pour une fois! ».

L'autre jeune homme décida alors d'intervenir. « Talent? » commença Apollo avec une emphase un peu trop moqueuse sur son mot. « Quel talent? Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot. ». Devant ces paroles, M. Wright se mit à rire de plus bel, et bientôt tous les autres le rejoignirent dans ce moment d'humour, comme une ambiance presque familiale.

Et Apollo en ressentit un chaleureux bonheur, comme s'il eut retrouvé la famille qu'il avait perdue.

À présent, tout était clair. Le cadeau farceur de sa fille avait causé à l'adolescente ce tic nerveux et probablement un battement de cœur légèrement plus poussé qu'Athena avait dû entendre. Apollo laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement mais espéra tout de même que le reste de l'échange continuerait sans encombre et demeurerait amical et joyeux.

Effectivement, M. Wright, étant le patron de l'office, devait offrir le plus gros cadeau et il avait offert une belle robe d'un magasin assez dispendieux à Juniper. Celle-ci s'exclama qu'elle savait maintenant pourquoi Athena avait été assez si cachotière ces temps-ci, et c'était pour aider son patron à trouver son cadeau idéal!

Ensuite, Juniper offrit un beau et charmant foulard qu'elle avait tricoté avec effort pour la jeune Pearl qui fut ravie à son tour, comme il lui arrivait qu'il fasse bien froid dans son village.

Pearl, quant à elle, se gifla soudainement le visage. Elle rougit avec un timide sourire en se tournant vers Apollo, ce qui lui donna un certain inconfort. Elle réalisa que son cadeau avait possiblement été perdu jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui fût rapidement revenue. « Ah, désolé, Apollo! » s'exclama bêtement la jeune médium. « J'ai oublié ton cadeau au rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement, en bas! Je reviens, mais continuez l'échange sans moi! ». À ce moment-là, elle se lança à vive allure vers la porte et disparut à travers les corridors. Apollo n'eut aucun moment pour répliquer que tout allait bien, alors il se contenta de se gratter la tête en haussant les épaules.

Il en profita pour sortir de ses poches une petite enveloppe qu'il tendit avec un sourire vers Athena, et celle-ci lui rendit la pareille. Alors qu'Athena s'empara de l'enveloppe, Vérité, surgissant presque de nulle part, s'écria d'un ton railleur : « Ah-ha! On dirait bien un certificat-cadeau! C'est un cadeau bien paresseux, Polly! ».

À ces mots, le cœur d'Apollo se mit à battre à tout rompre. Un certificat-cadeau fut bien le cadeau dans cette enveloppe, avec une lettre pour couronner le tout, mais se le faire dire comme tel l'eut mis dans un… encombre bien troublé. Il fût trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit, le secret de l'enveloppe révélé aussitôt qu'il apparût. Remarquant la réaction du pauvre Apollo, Athena intervint en le prenant dans ses bras. « Mais j'adore les certificat-cadeaux, Vérité! Je suis bien contente pour ton cadeau, Apollo! », s'exclama-t-elle avec joie, comme si elle le prit en défense. Avec soulagement, de ces mots ne vint aucun pincement de son bracelet, impliquant qu'elle aimait bel et bien les certificats! De ce court moment vint un autre soupir de consolation.

Alors qu'elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe, elle y trouva le fameux certificat et une lettre dont elle ne s'attendit pas. Elle la déplia minutieusement et se mit à la lire devant tout le monde à voix plutôt haute.

_« Chère Athena Cykes,_

_J'ai deviné que tu allais lire la lettre à voix haute, mais j'insiste pour que tu la lises dans ta tête, s'il-te-plaît! :) »._

Évidemment, tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Athena qui ressentit ses joues rougir de honte ainsi que ceux d'Apollo lui-même. « Ah, excuse-moi, Apollo! C'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas! ». Et elle continua à lire, sans rien dire, Vérité et Juniper semblant être un peu déçues de ne pas pouvoir entendre le reste.

« _Voici le cadeau que je t'offre, un bon certificat-cadeau au centre d'achat du coin. Je n'étais pas sûr quoi t'offrir, mais j'espère qu'un certificat te conviendra et que tu ne penseras pas que c'est un cadeau paresseux (parce que j'ai l'impression que Vérité va avoir un certain commentaire). Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'offrir un cadeau à une fille auparavant. _»

Au même moment de la dernière phrase écrite, une pouffé de rire silencieux surgit des lèvres de la jeune femme. Ceci attira davantage l'attention des autres.

« _Je tiens aussi à utiliser cette lettre comme justification pour pouvoir m'excuser de l'incident le mois passé, où je t'ai accusée pour le meurtre de Clay. Je ne savais pas quoi penser; mon meilleur ami venait de disparaître de ce monde, tout s'écroulait déjà devant moi et pour rajouter en plus dans cet enfer, mon bracelet te pointait comme celle qui avait causé sa mort._

_Cependant, dans cet état, je ne pensais qu'à moi et à Clay. Jamais je ne réalisais que toi aussi tu vivais l'enfer depuis toutes ces dernières années. Ce meurtrier avait enlevé ta mère de ses mains comme il l'avait fait avec Clay. Même après toutes ces émotions après ton innocence concernant le meurtre de ta chère mère, il fallait que je mette la cerise sur le gâteau en t'accusant juste avant le verdict. Si Clay avait su ce que j'avais fait, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas été très fier de mes actes._

_Même si maintenant je sais que j'avais tort et que tu m'as pardonné complètement, il m'arrive de penser à ce passé qui semble encore troubler mon esprit, mais encore une fois, je m'excuse, et encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il va me falloir pour me pardonner à moi-même, mais je ne veux pas te faire sentir mal si je continue à m'excuser devant toi; c'est ma nature._

_Et aujourd'hui, je sais que tout va bien. Je sais que Clay va bien où il est, ta mère va bien, M. Wright va bien, Vérité va bien, M. Blackquill va bien, tu vas bien, et je vais bien!_

_Merci à toi infiniment, Athena,_

_Apollo Justice_ »

Aux dernières lignes, quelques reniflements se firent entendre, puis quelques larmes surgirent des paupières de la jeune fille. Lentement, elle fit deux pas vers son senior avec ses lèvres relevées et lui donna une longue et douce accolade. Apollo, légèrement gêné, ressentit sa pression corporelle descendre soudainement au contact de son corps. « Merci à toi aussi, Apollo… », gémit-elle en larmes.

BAM!

Un coup brusque de la porte qui s'ouvrit ruina le moment et fit sauter tout le monde. À l'entrée, Pearl affirma sa présence avec, dans ses mains, une petite boîte assez mal emballée, encore pire que celle de Vérité, mais le papier cachant avec efficacité le contenu intérieur. « Puff, puff… J'ai le cadeau pour Apollo! Nous pouvons continuer avec l'échange! », s'écria la médium avec la gorge un peu sèche, essoufflée de la folle course qu'elle avait dû parcourir.

Alors qu'Athena se libéra de son plus vieux partenaire, Pearl tendit la boîte vers le jeune homme, encore un peu ébranlé de la situation dont il venait de sortir. « M… Merci, Pearl! », lui dit-il, quelque peu embrouillé par tout. Il s'agrippa au cadeau et se mit à déchirer l'emballage avec précaution, de peur d'abîmer ce qui était à l'intérieur.

Il ne s'attendit pas au cadeau sous ces papiers. Il tremblotât en le tendant devant son regard.

Devant lui se tint un joli cadre, avec une écriture engravée à la main sur le haut avec la mention enfantine, mais néanmoins agréable, de « _Mon meilleur ami et moi_ », et à l'intérieur du cadre, une photo de lui et… Clay, les deux avec le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de la vie, ayant tous les deux réaliser leur rêve, ignorant le destin qui les attendait.

Ce fut le plus beau cadeau qu'il put recevoir. Il se sentît pris par les émotions, il voulait s'écrouler en sanglots incessants.

Mais il se retint. Après tout, le passé devait rester le passé. Et puis, de toute manière, tout allait bien. Bien sûr, Clay allait bien maintenant, et lui aussi, il allait bien!

« Pearl… », commença le jeune homme, d'une voix fragile, inhabituelle de sa part. « Je te remercie sincèrement… »

* * *

L'ambiance de fête fut définitivement au rendez-vous. Bientôt, tout le monde était placé devant la télé, le regard fixé sur l'écran, chacun avec une manette de jeu, hypnotisés par la partie dans laquelle ils étaient tous littéralement prisonniers, chacun se disputant dans ce jeu de « _party_ ». Comme les places étaient limitées, Pearl s'était mise volontaire pour jouer la spectatrice devant ce drôle de spectacle comme elle n'était, au départ, pas très douée avec tout ce qui concernait la technologie.

Cependant, un sembla mis à l'écart dans tout ce brouhaha. Du coin de l'œil, en plein dans une partie intense du jeu, Juniper, s'avouant déjà vaincue d'avance de toute manière, remarqua la silhouette rouge, assis seul à la table de la salle à manger, contemplant ce qui paraissait un triste vide. Comme les effets néfastes de l'alcool s'était dissipés un peu de son esprit, et par la suite, après sa défaite assurée dans son jeu vidéo, elle passa la manette à l'unique spectatrice et se redressa sur ses deux pieds. « Pearl, peux-tu jouer pour moi? », demanda Juniper à petite voix. « Je vais aller me chercher à boire. ».

Pearl ne protesta pas devant sa demande et fit de son mieux pour continuer le jeu sans trop causer d'échec. Juniper se dirigea lentement et discrètement vers la salle à manger, le cœur battant un peu plus fort à mesure que la distance entre elle et le jeune homme dont elle avait le béguin pour (mais dont elle était bien trop embarrassée pour l'avouer ouvertement!) se réduisit. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua qu'Apollo n'observa pas le vide, mais son téléphone, connecté sur l'Internet, navigant silencieusement sur son site de média social tout en gardant de près le cadre que lui avait offert Pearl. Comme le bruit accablant causé par les joueurs noya avec succès le son des pas de la jeune adolescente, Apollo s'échoua à entendre l'arrivée de la jeune fille, au grand bonheur de celle-ci. Passant doucement sa tête au-dessus d'une épaule du jeune avocat, Juniper espionna le contenu de l'appareil entre les mains du garçon.

D'autres photos de lui et de Clay.

Malgré ses efforts, il s'avérait qu'Apollo n'avait toujours pas terminé son deuil.

_Tousse._

Soudainement, ne le voyant pas venir, un son sec de la toux nerveuse s'échappa des cordes vocales de la jeune fille, causant un surprenant sursaut de la part du jeune homme. Il se tourna pour voir Juniper, décidemment agitée. Elle fit tout pour éviter les grands yeux marrons d'Apollo qui furent devenus (à son inconfort) étrangement perçants, mais elle ne put les éviter, et malheureusement pour elle, avec son regard presqu'hypnotique viré sur ses deux orbites tout en utilisant une main pour frotter doucement son bracelet, il sembla remarquer son inquiétude évidente.

Voyant l'angoisse de la fille, Apollo décida se prendre la relève et commencer la discussion. « Juniper? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? », demanda-t-il avec un air un peu sévère, ce qui fit battre le cœur de la fille plus fort.

« Huh, je suis venue chercher de l'eau! Ha, ha… j'avais soif! », lança Juniper, encore plus rougie et tremblotante. Par malheur, sa réponse accentua le regard du jeune homme qui se concentra davantage, réalisant avec anxiété qu'il fut probablement en train d'utiliser son pouvoir de perceptibilité sur elle.

« J… Je ne te crois pas… », révéla Apollo, légèrement troublé à son tour.

Juniper avait oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir devant lui. Sa pression s'évapora légèrement alors qu'elle lui exposa la vérité. « Désolée, Apollo! Je te voyais tout seul dans ton coin et je me suis inquiétée! Alors je suis venue voir comment tu te portais… ».

Les yeux baissés et avec un sourire attristé, Apollo lui répondit : « Non, c'est moi qui est désolé, je devrais fêter avec vous… Mais… je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser… ».

Après ces mots, il se releva la tête haute et changea soudainement d'expression, cette fois-ci avec un sourire sûr et une aura déterminée. « Apollo Justice va bien, après tout! », s'extasia-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Il saisit son téléphone et le cadre et se dirigea vers la salle principale. Alors que Juniper continua à l'observer marcher, le jeune homme s'arrêta au bord de la salle à manger et se tourna vers l'adolescente. « Tu viens, Junie? », l'appela-t-il amicalement, l'invitant à retourner à la partie de jeu vidéo à laquelle le reste de la bande participa énergiquement.

Le surnom qu'Apollo venait de mentionner lui donna soudainement des gros frissons sur tout son être. Habituellement, seule sa meilleure amie Athena utilisait ce surnom, mais de l'entendre des lèvres de celui dont elle s'était éprise lui faisait presque s'envoler tendrement vers les doux nuages des cieux de l'amour. Emballée, elle s'écria : « Oh oui! Oui! Je le v… Je m'en viens! ».

Elle saisît immédiatement son erreur à mesure que sa réponse avança, et le jeune homme le remarqua tout aussi rapidement, mais heureusement pour elle, cela ne dérangea pas ce dernier.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, je ne considère pas vraiment le petit moment d'Apollo et Juniper du chapitre précédent comme l'amour, mais juste une partie d'amitié pour rassurer Juniper. Donc pas d'inquiétude, il n'y aura pas plus de romance dans l'histoire!_

_Désolée pour le retard, il y avait beaucoup de shifts de travail cette semaine. De plus, le jeu de Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright a pris tout mon temps libre récemment (hé oui, il vient de sortir dans les Amériques!). Maintenant que le jeu est complété, je peux prendre de l'emphase sur cette histoire et en lire d'autres!_

_**Avertissement :**__ La série « Ace Attorney » et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la compagnie Capcom._

**Chapitre 3: Un Revenant**

« Ah non! C'est impossible! J'ai été battue! », s'écria avec désespoir la jeune rousse, les poings en l'air, tremblante de déception après avoir perdu toutes ses étoiles dans le jeu vidéo de party. Chacun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à son égard, et surtout pas M. Wright, tendant droit vers le haut sa manette de jeu dans une pose victorieuse face à la défaite de la jeune avocate.

La partie du jeu s'acheva brusquement lorsqu'un voisin finit par cogner du plafond l'office afin de faire taire les fêtards. Alors que les autres pointèrent leur doigt vers le haut en guise de colère, Apollo poussa un long gémissement de fatigue, s'étira mollement tous ses membres et se releva vers la télé pour finalement se retourner vers le groupe. « Merci pour la soirée, tout le monde! », leur annonça-t-il, forçant ses cordes vocales le plus puissamment qu'il put, malgré l'ombre sous ses yeux contrastant étrangement avec le reste de son visage. « Mais je vais devoir partir. Il faut que j'aille nourrir Kitty chez moi, et puis je suis fatigué… ».

Malgré tout, Athena protesta, presqu'offusquée. « Quoi? Mais il n'est que 10 heures! Tu vas bientôt avoir 24 ans; c'est impossible que ton couvre-feu soit avant minuit à ton âge, surtout un Samedi soir! C'est la fête! ». Peut-être qu'il s'imagina des choses, mais on dirait bien qu'il y avait un chant avec sa dernière phrase.

« Ha ha, très drôle, Athena! », répliqua le jeune homme, soudainement moqueur. « Mais il faut vraiment que j'y ailles! ». Et de ces mots, il s'empara de son long manteau en y plaçant délicatement le cadre dans sa grande poche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en leur renvoyant la main, les lèvres relevées mais le regard toujours un peu sombre. « Merci encore pour la soirée, ça m'a fait du bien! ».

Au son doux de la porte grinçante qui se referma lentement, une pause se fit au sein de l'équipe. Tous s'étaient tournés vers la porte, plus vraiment sûrs comment continuer la soirée avec une personne en moins dans le décor. Après quelques secondes de tranquillité, Juniper brisa le silence, les yeux scintillants d'admiration mais aussi de pitié, son regard pointé en direction où son « amour » avait disparu.

« Pauvre Apollo… », gémit-elle, de façon presque sourde. « Je n'ai pas besoin des oreilles d'Athena pour voir qu'il se sent encore mal pour ce qui s'est passé en Décembre… ».

D'un air strict mais sûr, M. Wright s'interposa entre ses petits sanglots. Un sourire plâtré sur le visage du mentor surprit la jeune fille. « Ne t'inquiete pas, Juniper. », consola l'homme aux cheveux en piques. « Je m'attendais à cette réaction de sa part aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que nous lui avons préparé une autre surprise! ».

En fait, tous les autres vantèrent leur sourire devant elle. En un sens, Juniper se sentit presque prisonnière de quatre maniaques. Des frémissements se firent ressentir sur tout son corps déjà frêle. « Quoi? », s'exclama-t-elle, perplexe. « Avez-vous comploté quelque chose contre moi? Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit… ».

Son amie Athena lui déposa gentiment sa main sur son épaule et lui révéla d'une note sournoise : « Pas contre toi, bien sûr, mais _pour_ lui! ».

« Huh? ».

Disparue depuis quelques secondes de la salle principale, Vérité revint avec, dans ses mains, une jacket spéciale qui tombait en lambeau mais qui était plutôt familière. La plus jeune fille offrait bientôt ce vêtement à la jeune médium présente et celle-ci se précipita vers la sortie en l'enfilant tout en renvoyant radieusement la main au restant du groupe tout comme l'avait fait le jeune homme qui lui avait précédé.

« Souhaitez-_lui_ bonne chance! », s'époumona-t-elle en disparaissant derrière mur.

Juniper se gratta davantage la tête, toujours confuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui semblait que tous, sauf elle-même, connaissaient le plan derrière tout cela. « '_Souhaitez-lui bonne chance'_? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang? Pourquoi personne ne parle? ».

Voyant le regard désespéré pour une réponse chez son amie, Athena décida enfin de parler. « C'est une idée que j'ai eu il y a quelques semaines. Nous savions tous que le deuil a été difficile pour Apollo, alors nous avons concocté un plan pour l'aider à passer à travers ce moment dur. Quand le boss m'a parlé du grand pouvoir du clan des Feys… »

* * *

La neige avait déjà disparu sous la douce brise de la nuit. Quelle déception, il trouvait que la neige embellissait le paysage de la noirceur en reflétant la douce lumière que les astres du ciel et peut-être quelques vestiges humains pouvaient offrir. Ce doux éclat sembla être la seule capable de lui remonter un peu le moral déjà à plat.

Il reconnut le décor qui l'entoura. Ces vieux murs de briques, ces boîtes de bois qui traînaient un peu partout sur cette grande cour, des traces de peinture presqu'invisibles sur le ciment, quelques nids de poule ici et là, et quelques parcelles végétales qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil à la vie dans les craquelures de la cour, affaiblies par le rude hiver de la veille. Voilà donc de quoi avait l'air son ancienne école aujourd'hui.

En fait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

En prenant une longue inspiration qui semblait une éternité, Apollo s'assit paisiblement sur l'une des boîtes, son long manteau absorbant tranquillement l'humidité inconfortable prise sur le dessus de son banc de fortune, lui causant plusieurs relèvements et asseoiements des plus irritants. Dès que le confort prit le dessus, il pigea dans sa profonde poche pour en sortir le joli cadre avec la fameuse photo. Il laissa s'échapper une douce expiration qui parût éternelle, les lèvres un peu relevées et un regard nostalgique, alors qu'il contempla la simple image immobile de son compagnon.

Son défunt compagnon.

Il tenta de se changer un peu les idées en se mentionnant à quel point Pearl avait bien choisi le cadre qui paraissait être fait à la main, et comment les écritures qui l'entouraient donnaient un charme.

Mais son regard fut incapable de se détourner des deux individus sur l'image.

Ses yeux scrutèrent attentivement la photo : Clay et Apollo, tous les deux avaient l'aura de détermination, les yeux rivés vers le photographe de cette belle journée chaude d'automne. Il se remémora du moment du mieux qu'il put. Ce fut quelques jours après ce fameux casier judiciaire où le tribunal testait le système de juristes où l'unanimité avait innocenté sa cliente mais accusé son ancien mentor de meurtre. Pour une seconde fois.

Bien que son vieux mentor, Kristoph Gavin, n'avait pas été la plus sainte des personnes, il ressentait toujours et quand même une certaine liaison avec lui, ayant adopté plusieurs de ses techniques liées à la loi de la justice, à faire son métier, notamment sur le fait que l'évidence était tout ce qui importait. Malgré qu'Apollo sortit vainqueur de ce tribunal, il perdit à tout jamais un excellent professeur et un bon ami pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler, probablement.

Mais ce jour-là, une nouvelle lui avait fait oublier le trouble passé qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. Clay lui annonçait qu'il allait enfin réaliser son rêve : celui de devenir l'apprenti de son idole Solomon Starbuck pour la mission HAT-2, où tous les deux s'envoleront vers la lune ensemble. Pour prouver qu'il disait vrai, il montrait même sa propre jacket, la même que tous les membres impliqués dans la mission portaient.

Ah, sacré Clay! Même dans les moments les plus durs, il était toujours là pour le supporter ou lui faire oublier les moments précédents les plus poignants. Pour garder ce moment d'extase et d'ultime bonheur pour l'éternité, Apollo avait demandé à un passant de les prendre en photo avec son téléphone.

Hélas, les bons moments de la vie s'avèrent souvent éphémères.

Soudain, sous le ciel sombre de la nuit d'hiver, on aurait dit que son entourage s'embrouilla lentement. Le souvenir de ces temps heureux n'aida pas la situation dont il semblait continuellement captif, et bientôt il remarqua quelques larmes tombées sur son cadre avec quelques silencieuses lamentations qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres qu'il tenta vainement de garder fermer.

_Hey, tu sais, tu peux arrêter de pleurer. Ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça._

Une voix lui adressa subitement la parole, mais il n'y porta pas attention. Il lui arrivait, depuis quelques temps, d'entendre des voix de tous les côtés, comme un ange et un diable qui se débattaient pour savoir qui aura le dessus sur l'individu. D'une manière un peu idiote, il repoussa cette pensée avec sa main comme s'il chassait un moustique errant avide de sang.

_Apollo… Apollooooo….. Mooooonsieur Justiiiice…._

D'un geste brusque, Apollo se retourna vivement la tête, surpris que la voix l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Ce ton trop taquin ne pouvait pas être sa conscience. « Hey! », s'écria le jeune homme, toujours avec quelques traces de larmes visible sur son visage. « Q… Qui est en train de m'espio… »

Apollo ne pouvait plus continuer.

Un fantôme de tint devant lui, audacieux, un sourire bien enchanteur. Un revenant.

À ce moment-là, tout devint sombre comme dans un chaleureux cauchemar. L'école, la cour, le sol, les astres, la planète toute entière. Plus rien n'y était, à part lui-même et… le mystérieux compagnon. Il n'y avait que la présence de ces deux individus. Alors que tout autour s'écroulait, un sentiment de soulagement et de confusion fit régner la conscience du jeune homme en rouge, ses orbites grandes ouvertes et immobiles, la bouche pendante et paralysée, prise de stupeur. Cela n'empêcha pas le revenant de s'approcher davantage vers le jeune confus.

Le fantôme reprit ses paroles de plus belle.

« Apollo, est-ce que je t'ai manqué? »

En écoutant la douce voix du revenant, le chaos quitta peu à peu les pensées ébranlées du jeune Apollo, gardant fermement sa tête prisonnière entre ses deux mains. Bientôt, il scruta du regard le corps complet de cet être, évitant à tout prix sa vue perçante.

Voilà donc un grand jeune homme, les bras croisés, vêtu… d'une robe presque rose un peu trop serrée, avec… la jacket de son défunt ami pour couronner le tout. Bientôt, son regard se pointa vers la tête. Deux boucles en cercles presque parfaits se dandinaient aisément derrière son crâne dans le vent avec le reste de sa chevelure brunâtre et ses pointes qui faisaient penser à une étoile; c'en fut presque poétique, en un sens… Et enfin, il croisa ses deux grands yeux bruns, gardant sa fermeté et une juste sérénité.

Clay Terran.

Incroyable!

Ce fut bien Clay, en chair et en os, dans le costume d'une certaine jeune médium…

Pour s'en assurer, Apollo se jeta littéralement sur son ami, ses mains parcourant frénétiquement presque sur tout son corps, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un fantôme, un revenant, un zombie, mais bien un être réel… Le jeune avocat trembla de partout, tout comme sa voix. « C… Clay? », cria Apollo, pris par les émotions fortes, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la situation. « Clay! Est-ce vraiment toi? M… Mais… C'est impossible! Tu es… mort, non? ».

Étrangement, la tension descendit aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue avec sa prochaine phrase. « Et pourquoi… ce costume si ridicule? ».

Poussant un petit ricanement amical, Clay s'empara gentiment des mains de son ami et les baissa légèrement afin de calmer le moment un peu plus, ce qui, heureusement, donna l'effet voulu chez Apollo qui s'apaisa doucement, et avec le calme revint tout le reste du décor à la réalité; il fut revenu dans la cour d'école. Clay, bien physiquement présent, fut toujours là, ses mains toujours sur les siennes, avec ce même sourire, ce même regard.

« Bien oui, Apollo, c'est bien moi, Clay Terran, ton meilleur ami! ». Clay resta un peu silencieux, réalisant qu'il avait un peu tort sur un point. Il se reprit avec une voix plus sérieuse. « En fait, c'est moi, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas moi… Au début, je n'étais pas sûr si cette réalité était réelle, mais je crois que tout est bien réel, pour de vrai… ».

« Quand je suis apparu dans le monde des vivants, il y avait une lettre dans mes mains, révélant que j'ai été invoqué par une certaine Pearl Fey, que mon esprit est en train d'emprunter son corps pour avoir la possibilité d'avoir une forme physique pour interagir avec les vivants… et pour avoir ce costume ridicule comme tu l'as dit, ha, ha! Mais je dois t'avouer que ça m'a pris un bon cinq minutes pour comprendre la lettre parce que son écriture était atroce! ».

À ces mots, une autre pouffée de rire lui sortit de ses lèvres, mais Clay reprit son ton plus sage. Il ferma lentement ses paupières. « Elle avait aussi écrit que tu avais besoin de discuter avec moi… ».

L'étonnement s'empara du jeune défunt alors qu'il rouvrit ses paupières… Apollo eut le dos tourné, les deux mains collées sur les deux côtés de sa tête, bafouillant incessamment quelques absurdités comme « Merde, je rêve! Je rêveuhrêveuhrêveuhrêveuh….. ».

Abasourdi par la réaction de son ami, Clay donna un bon coup à ses cordes vocales empruntées et haussa sa voix. « Hum, Apollo! », commença-t-il, estomaqué. « Souviens-toi! T'as pas oublié ton casier judiciaire préféré avec Monsieur Wright en 2019? Tu sais, celui avec le procureur avec ses lunettes bioniques bizarres, la psycho girl morte et sa partenaire médium… »

« Mec! Tu croyais à la canalisation des morts et je croyais à ton pouvoir de perceptibilité! Je te dis! Tout est réel; je suis réel! Allez, Apollo! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? ».

Il y eut un court moment de silence, et Apollo ne s'agita plus, enfin, mais il fut toujours dos au revenant. Lentement, il s'assit sur sa boîte, ses yeux fixés droit vers le sol, ses coudes tenant le coup sur ses genoux et sa tête appuyée sur ses deux mains. Décidément, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne rêva pas. Clay profita de ce moment de calme pour se rapprocher de son ami à nouveau et s'installa tout juste à ses côtés. Le malaise régna en grand autour des deux jeunes hommes alors qu'Apollo sembla refuser de tourner la tête vers le défunt vivant.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et étrangement, Apollo fut le premier à briser le silence. « Hey, Clay… », commença-t-il, bêtement. « Tu sais, je te trouve encore… ridicule dans ce costume. ».

Apollo toussa quelques rires timides, et Clay le suivit. « He, he! », répliqua Clay. « Dans le monde des morts, l'habit ne fait pas le moine! ».

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, he, he! », révéla Apollo qui reprit de plus en plus de rassurance.

« Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses, Apollo! Apparemment, tu avais quelque chose à me dire? ».

Quelque chose à lui dire? Soudain, la conscience du jeune avocat se perdit dans les airs et replongea dans un monde désordonné de pensées, ses propres pensées. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler aux morts, non? Cependant, Clay n'était pas vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas? Du moins, pas en ce moment! Il ouvrit la bouche, grelotante, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, mais par où devrait-il commencer?

« Dis, Apollo, ne me dis pas que j'ai été invoqué pour rien! », s'exclama le jeune astronaute avec un large sourire qui se pointa sur ses lèvres, illustrant son air espiègle.

D'un air presque grincheux mais complaisant, Apollo se tourna enfin vers son compagnon. « Bien sûr que non, Clay! », répondit-il avec la tonalité maintenant haute comme dans ses moments les plus heureux. « C'est juste… que je ne savais pas que Pearl allait… tu sais… t'invoquer et tout… C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une telle scène! Oui, je me rappelle bien du casier de M. Wright en 2019, et je me rappelle même de Pearl qui avait invoqué sa défunte cousine pour l'aider dans une situation difficile du tribunal… mais ça reste une surprise quand même de voir ça devant soi, dans la vraie vie! ».

« Ha, ha! T'as bien raison, mec! Je suis une surprise en tant que tel! »

« Ha, ha, ha! ».

Enfin, après ces rires amicaux, la tension fut complètement disparue, laissant place au confort de la vie mondaine, avec deux bons vieux amis qui discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme si personne ne pouvait détruire leur amitié, comme si aucune tragédie ne s'était passée le mois dernier.

En voilà une nuit qui sera belle, enfin!


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour le retard. La vraie vie nous offre trop de surprises! :)_

_Sans mentionner que j'ai une autre idée « quétaine » de fan fiction…_

_Dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire!_

_**Avertissement :**__ La série « Ace Attorney » et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la compagnie Capcom._

**Chapitre 4: Tout va bien!**

« Hey Apollo! Quand je t'ai vu, tu avais quelque chose dans tes mains et tu étais en larme! ».

« Quoi? », s'exclama Apollo qui devint tout rouge, horrifié par cette révélation. « Je ne pleurais pas! C'est même pas vrai! ».

« Ha, ha, ha! », ricana Clay. « Je te connais trop, mec! J'ai même pas besoin de ton bracelet magique pour voir ton mensonge! ».

« Ok, ok, tu gagnes cette partie… », avoua Apollo, littéralement vaincu. Il plongea sa main dans sa grande poche et en ressorti le cadre avec la photo.

Clay s'en empara vivement et examina les détails de l'image. Voyant tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'une photo de lui-même et de son ami, il prit une grande inspiration, presque comme un sage, pour ensuite reprendre la forte voix. « Hey! Je me rappelle de cette photo! », s'écria-t-il avec entrain. « Tu portais ton bracelet au mauvais poignet! ».

Pris de surprise, Apollo ne s'attendit pas à ces mots. Il était vrai que sur la photo, son bracelet était placé par mégarde à son poignet droit au lieu de son poignet gauche habituel, mais il n'avait jamais porté attention à ce détail si insignifiant : il semblait que le moment de la photo était bien plus mémorable à ses yeux. « Clay… Quelle mémoire de fou! », dit-il, l'air taquin.

« Absolument! », répondit l'astronaute. « Ma mémoire est telle que je me souviens que cette photo a été prise à peu près une semaine après avoir été choisi pour la mission HAT-2 en automne 2026! ».

Les deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire de ce moment, malgré le peu d'humour que radiait cette dernière phrase. Apollo continua à rire au point qu'il força presque son geste, et Clay fut assez brillant pour le réaliser. Néanmoins, il voulut continuer l'acte pour son intérêt : Apollo le méritait vraiment bien, après tout.

Cependant, ce fut Apollo qui se calma le premier. Une révélation se fit apparaître vif comme l'éclair dans son esprit, sachant que ce temps de bonheur dont il partagea avec son meilleur ami sera… passager. « Dis, Clay... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? ».

« Oui, bien sûr! Je suis là pour ça! ».

Le ton d'Apollo descendit un peu; il y eut un certain tourment. « Je suppose que… l'invocation que Pearl a sur ton esprit ne durera pas éternellement. Tu n'es pas sur terre pour très longtemps, n'est-ce pas? ».

Un sentiment plus sévère eut enfin gagné la conscience du défunt. Il ne put s'empêcher de cacher cette émotion. En fait, lui-même aurait voulu rester sur cette Terre des vivants, vivant le reste de ses jours avec son père, vivant ses rêves, allant dans l'espace avec Solomon Starbuck, ayant une petite amie, puis une femme, avec des enfants peut-être, et accompagnant son meilleur ami dans la joie de vivre, comme deux très bons amis bien ordinaires.

Mais la mort faisait tout aussi partie de la vie.

« Hey, mec… », chuchota calmement Clay vers son ami soudainement attristé. Il savait que sa mission aujourd'hui était de le rassurer, et il compta bien le faire à sa manière. D'un ton sûr et doux, il continua ses mots. « Je veux pas faire mon philosophe et tout, mais tout comme la vie, il n'y a rien d'éternel! Mon temps est simplement venu plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout, et ton tour viendra aussi un jour! ».

Les oreilles bien à l'écoute, Apollo analysa attentivement chaque mot sortant des lèvres de son ami et ne put éviter un léger sourire. Clay n'avait jamais été le meilleur à rassurer et à consoler les gens qu'il aimait, ni à choisir les bons mots dans les situations les plus graves. Mais ce plus grand défaut de son compagnon ne le dérangea pas vraiment car Apollo savait qu'à chaque fois, Clay faisait de son mieux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette fois-ci, Clay ne faisait pas exception, à son soulagement presque familier. Après tout, le jeune astronaute avait toujours eu un certain caractère innocent, presqu'enfantine malgré sa grande maturité et intelligence.

Évidemment, Apollo, avec une allure d'un jeune individu qui se sentit un peu honteux de son prochain, sut qu'il fallait répliquer à la dernière réponse de son compagnon. « Huh, je sais bien que je vais mourir un jour, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… ».

Et Clay continua, d'un air plus réfléchi. « Écoute, Apollo, rappelle-toi de ce moment encore… Tu sais, dans la première année du lycée… ».

Un autre frémissement brusque parcourut les membres du jeune avocat. À vrai dire, il s'attendit exactement à quelle histoire le jeune astronaute allait mentionner, puisqu'après tout, Apollo lui-même avait raconté ce même moment à ses amis à l'office, mais il voulut tout de même l'entendre de la bouche de l'autre personne concerné par le conte, de saisir sa version des faits.

« Tu te souviens quand Maman est morte… Je n'ai jamais voulu que les autres puissent voir mes émotions, mais pour une certaine raison, tu as pu voir ma peine derrière mon mur de joie. Je ne voulais pas que les autres le remarquent, mais je voulais quand même qu'on me console; j'ai été têtu comme ça et je me sentais seul. »

« Tu as quand même osé venir me voir quand tous les autres ne savaient plus quoi faire avec moi. C'était là que tu m'as enseigné comment me faire sentir mieux. »

« Je me rappelle de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Tu m'as montré à quoi servaient des amis : à nous supporter jusqu'à la fin! ».

Sa dernière phrase devint sitôt plus enthousiaste et fier. Clay se redressa, une main sur la poitrine, regardant haut vers les étoiles, le sourire sincère. « Mais tu sais, quand je commence à me sentir ainsi, je hurle au plus fort de mes poumons! Je m'écrie : 'Je vais bien!', et tu sais quoi? Je commence à réaliser que peut-être tout ira vraiment bien! ».

Vint enfin la partie importante de son histoire. Telle une bombe jetée dans une vallée lointaine, son hurlement se fit entendre partout autour.

« CLAY TERRAN VA BIEN! ».

« Clay, t'es en train de voler mes lignes! », ricana Apollo, se rappelant lui aussi chacun des mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcés à son ami dans le passé alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

L'astronaute passionné de la vie se tourna vers son compagnon en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il voulut que lui aussi devint enthousiaste de son existence. « Maintenant, à ton tour, Apollo! ».

Presque dans une euphorie de joie suprême, les deux levèrent les bras dans les airs, chacun hurlant au plus puissamment leurs mots magiques.

« APOLLO JUSTICE VA BIEN! ».

« CLAY TERRAN VA BIEN! ».

« NOUS ALLONS BIEN! ».

« HA HA HA! ».

« HA HA HA HA! ».

Prisonniers de leur joie, les deux amis continuèrent leurs cris comme s'ils tentèrent par tous leurs efforts de faire entendre leur bonheur à tous les êtres de la planète Terre. Apollo fut dans l'extase, et sachant que ce temps bienheureux ne durera pas, il se ficha complètement s'il devait déranger le voisinage qui aurait pu être présent à cette scène. Clay était là pour lui, et il fallait en profiter ensemble.

_Dites-moi, les p'tits gars, vous avez l'air un peu idiot._

Oups! La voix n'était pas très audible, mais elle était assez forte pour faire arrêter les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient perdus dans leur petite fête. Alors qu'ils s'immobilisèrent net, ils finirent par se retourner à l'unisson pour enfin remarquer un vieil homme qui avait, décidemment, choisi le bon moment pour se promener dans cette vieille cour d'école vide. « Et puis, que se passe-t-il avec ces jambes nues en plein hiver? », indiqua l'aîné, les yeux rivés sur Clay qui, à son tour, observa ses deux membres inférieurs dans un certain embarras.

Soudainement, la température ambiante sembla plus froide!

Depuis tout ce temps-là, le jeune astronaute n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il manquait un peu de vêtements pour une nuit de la saison froide, mais il n'accorda pas vraiment d'importance à ce détail, étant donné son statut de… revenant. Décidé, Clay révéla son plus gros sourire, montrant ses belles dents vers le vieil homme. Il lui répliqua d'une manière blagueur : « Hé bien, Monsieur 'L'Inconnu du Hasard', je suis mort de toute manière, alors ça m'importe peu! ».

Quoi? Soudainement, Apollo s'empara honteusement du capuchon de son manteau et se pencha le dos tout en voulant vainement cacher son visage. Pourquoi eut-il fallu que son ami mentionnait qu'il était mort? L'homme âgé allait les prendre pour des fous!

Quoi que… Quelle importance! Dans le vif du moment, ils étaient bel et bien fous. Fous de joie.

« Ha, évidemment! », répliqua le vieil homme qui décida de ne pas trop intervenir devant ces deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient trop profiter de leurs moments seuls. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous les jeunes aviez trop fumé de substances illicites. ». Et de ces derniers mots, l'homme disparut bientôt à l'horizon, laissant les deux amis isolés à nouveau.

Apollo laissa s'échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu une crainte que ce vieil homme allait leur poser des questions étranges sur le fait que Clay avait mentionné qu'il était mort, si bien qu'en quelques millisecondes, il se préparait des réponses à ces questions éventuelles. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas. La pression partie, le jeune avocat se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon, et cette fois-ci, il revint avec un air un peu piteux. « Clay, comment te sens-tu? ».

Clay lui renvoya quand même un sourire. « Bien, pourquoi? ».

L'autre hocha la tête. « Non, je veux dire… comment tu te sens, maintenant que tu n'es plus de ce monde… Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meures juste avant de pouvoir réaliser ton rêve d'aller dans l'espace? J'ai l'impression que toutes ces années ont été vécues en vain pour toi. Toi qui avais travaillé si fort pour en arriver jusque-là, et il fallait qu'un stupide espion international t'enlève la vie, tout ça pour garder son identité en s'emparant de la pierre lunaire… ».

Le jeune revenant révéla une longue inspiration et posa délicatement sa main près de son cœur, là où il avait reçu le coup fatal il y avait presque un mois. Il se rappela de ce moment de terreur extrême, perdu dans une profonde peur de ne plus jamais ravoir sa chance de réaliser son rêve et de ne plus pouvoir revoir ceux et celles qu'il aimait. Il se remémora de cet instant, alors que les ténèbres consumaient le reste de la vie qui ne lui tenait qu'à un fil, il se demandait pourquoi il avait dû subir cette injustice si soudaine, qui était l'homme qui s'agrippait au couteau et au briquet, et pourquoi avait-il plongé l'arme dans sa profonde chair.

« Ah… », soupira Clay, avec un semblant de soulagement. « Voilà donc pourquoi cet homme m'avait tué… Si seulement… si seulement je n'avais pas la capsule dans mes mains… Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. » Il prit une pause avant de reprendre son sourire. « Merci de me le dire, mec! Je peux enfin être en paix! ».

« Cependant, il est temps pour moi de partir, Apollo. Je dois retourner vers l'autre monde. J'ai vraiment aimé ce petit moment de vie. ».

La déception put se faire voir sur le visage du jeune avocat, et le bonheur, semblait-il, s'envola sitôt de son esprit comme une flamme meurtrie. Il voulut implorer Clay, son meilleur ami, de rester plus longtemps dans le monde des vivants, mais il dût se faire à l'idée qu'un mort ne pouvait pas vivre dans le même univers que lui.

Évidemment, Clay eut remarqué son regard attendri par la peine. Ainsi, pour la _dernière_ fois, il ouvrit brusquement ses deux bras pour s'emparer du cou de son ami afin de le rapprocher davantage par surprise, tout en gardant un sentiment de joie. Apollo s'étonna de ce geste soudain alors qu'il s'étouffa presqu'au contact physique de son ami. « Awww, ne me fais pas ce visage! », s'exclama joyeusement l'astronaute. « T'inquiètes pas, Polly! On va se revoir un jour! Tout ira bien! ».

« Et puis, tu sais quoi? J'ai revu Maman de l'autre côté! Elle m'avait tellement manquée, et je lui manquais aussi! Alors tout est bien qui finit bien! Fais-moi confiance! ».

« Si je vois un jour ta vraie mère et ton vrai père dans l'autre monde, je les saluerai de ta part! Ça, je te le promets de les trouver, promis, juré! ».

« N'oublie pas non plus tous les autres amis que tu as sur Terre! Il y a tes très bons amis à l'agence, c'est comme ta nouvelle famille, non? Et il y a cette fille de la nature bizarre dont tu m'as parlée, celle qui a un béguin évident pour toi! Peut-être qu'un jour tout va fonctionner avec elle, qui sait? ».

Finalement, Apollo lui retourna le même sourire déterminé. Son ami avait raison. La vie continuait, et il avait des amis avec qui il pouvait partager ses idées, ses émotions, ses secrets, comme une famille qu'il avait perdue. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il fondera une famille de chair et d'os qu'il pourra garder ensemble, au contraire de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus. Il était encore jeune, et il avait encore toutes ses années devant lui.

Un peu trop excité, se rappelant soudainement des mots de Clay qui précédaient ses mentions sur ses amis terrestres, Apollo répliqua d'une voix un peu enfantine : « M… ma mère et mon père? Tu pourrais me promettre ça? ».

« Bien entendu! Je te le promets! Vraiment! ».

Dans une longue accolade qui passa pour une longue éternité, le jeune en rouge murmura doucement : « Merci d'être venu pour moi, Clay. ».

Et le jeune astronaute lui retourna : « Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, Apollo. ».

« À plus tard, mon vieux. ».

« À plus, mec. ».

La familiarité du moment était telle qu'Apollo ressentit un chaleureux confort. Il n'y avait plus que lui-même et son ami, chacun se serrant fermement dans les bras, profitant de ce temps que tous les deux chérirent tant. L'apaisement envahit son esprit, lui faisant fermer les yeux et lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre ces beaux moments comme acquis.

Mais la réalité reprit le dessus quand soudainement, Clay devint lourd. Apollo rouvrit subitement les yeux par stupéfaction pour s'apercevoir que le jeune défunt ne pendit plus que par ses bras qui tinrent bon à son cou afin de ne pas tomber par en arrière. Quoi? Mais qu'arrivait-il?

_Tousse! Tousse!_

Quoi encore? Clay poussa quelques toux, avec une voix plutôt _féminine_. Cela voulait donc dire…

Clay n'était plus là.

Lentement, avec peine et misère, Apollo fit descendre le corps de la façon la plus délicate qu'il put. La silhouette du corps toussant sans cesse sembla plus petite et plus maigrichonne. Le jeune homme posa vite les mains sur elle, et en examinant attentivement son visage, elle était finalement redevenue la médium Pearl Fey.

« Pearl! », appela Apollo, inquiet de son état.

Dans sa toux, Pearl tenta de lui répondre. « Apollo! Urrgh… Qu'est-ce que ton ami a fait? Hurler à tue-tête? *_tousse_* Je sens que ma… gorge est si sèche et… irritée! ».

Apollo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire, mais il se sentit un peu mal pour sa condition. « Huh, je suis désolé, Pearl! », dit-il tout en se grattant bêtement la tête. « Nous avons dû… crier un peu… ».

La jeune fille pigea frénétiquement dans la poche de la jacket pour y trouver une pastille qu'elle avait cachée avant d'invoquer le défunt. Elle la lança vite dans la bouche, et après quelques coups de langue et de salive autour de la petite friandise, elle finit par pousser un soupir de consolation, la gorge finalement apaisée par le bonbon sauveur. Après une petite minute, elle se tourna vers Apollo, le sourire aux lèvres. « Hé bien, je suis juste contente que tu ais l'air plus heureux, Apollo! Tout pour rendre l'assistant de petite sœurette heureux! ».

« Attends! », protesta l'avocat, pris dans la confusion. « L'assistant de Vérité? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis son assist… ». Il décida d'arrêter sa phrase. Après tout, inutile de poser trop de questions avec l'événement qui venait de se passer. Pearl lui avait rendu un grand service et il fut plus que reconnaissant pour son geste. « Non, t'inquiète… », finit-il par réveler.

« Merci pour tout, Pearl. ».

Une brise d'hiver souffla doucement mais froidement dans la cour, et la jeune fille se mit à greloter. « Ah! », s'écria-t-elle, surprise. « Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel froid! Je commence à geler! ».

Pour lui donner un petit réconfort, le jeune homme lui offrit son long manteau pour lui faire couvrir les jambes, plaça un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente et l'emmena vers l'office. « C'est vrai qu'il fait froid! », approuva-t-il. « Viens, je te ramène à l'office. J'imagine que tout le monde est encore là-bas, non? ».

Alors que les deux se mirent à marcher en direction de l'agence, Pearl s'exclama : « Ah, comme je ferai tout pour avoir les bonnes nouilles salées et chaudes de M. Eldoon! J'espère qu'il n'est pas fermé à cette heure! Au moins, tu me tiens au chaud! ».

Et même si Apollo fut au courant que le chariot restaurateur était malheureusement déjà fermé depuis quelques heures, au malheur de la petite médium, le restant du chinois de la fête ferait l'affaire. Il avait faim, lui aussi.

Tout va bien!

* * *

**Fin extra :**

Seul sur son nuage dans l'autre monde, le jeune astronaute se maudit.

« Merde! J'avais promis à Apollo que j'allais dire 'Allo!' à ses parents avant que je retourne pour une autre visite sur Terre! Et là, je peux même pas les retrouver ici! Il s'attend à avoir de leurs nouvelles mais… Ma promesse sera rompue! ».

D'en haut, il fixa avec défaite la jeune Pearl qui refit une incantation. « Ah merde, et je vais être invoqué de nouveau dans 3, 2… »

**Fin**

_**Mot de l'auteure (avec des spoilers de AA4) :**__ Une fin stupide parce que je n'aime pas trop les fins sérieuses. Je sais que dans le jeu, il est mentionné que le père d'Apollo, qui était apparemment un performeur invité dans la troupe des Grimoires, a été tué dans un accident sur le plateau, mais l'histoire s'est répétée avec sa mère des années plus tard! Mais justement, si sa mère est toujours vivante alors qu'elle était supposé être morte, alors… peut-être que le père l'est aussi? :p Dun dun duuuuuun!_

_Donc, la nouvelle idée de fan fiction que j'ai mentionnée plus tôt, bien, c'est l'histoire de la maman de Polly, avant et après qu'elle ait eu son fils. Et si elle est impliquée, alors le papa aussi! J'ai toujours imaginé son père étant comme notre Polly qu'on aime tant. En espérant pouvoir finir l'histoire aussi._

_À noter que cette histoire est la 2__e__ histoire de toute ma vie que j'ai réussi à finir, mais la première en français. Yay. Merci encore pour la lecture de cette histoire et vos commentaires!_


End file.
